


I am only doing this because I love you

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is like 18, Chains, Creepy, Dark, Gages, Kidnapping, M/M, Pain, Poor Dipper, Rape, Royal Balls, Sad, Tears, Yandere Bill Cipher, dipper is 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Bill loves his Pinetree more than anything. He had ever since he had seen him at that ball. He had to take him away from all those bad people. They just wanted to steal his innocent Pinetree away from him. He`s sure that Pinetree will eventually understand that he`s only doing this because of love. But he does prefer sooner then later.





	I am only doing this because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Welcome to my oneshot! This is kind of a small idea I have had a while. With Bill seeing Dipper at a Ball and instantly falling in love with him. He then steals Dipper away and oes some...Bad things to him...really bad things. I think you already know what...
> 
> Anyways Please enjoy!~

Bill hummed a quiet, happy tune as he was walking towards the room his little Pinetree stayed in. He had only been away for few hours, yet it felt like eternity. Even being few minutes without seeing his Pinetree was pure torture for him, but now he could finally see him again. He was so happy about that! He also had brought a present for his sweet Pinetree. He really hoped he liked it. He did work hard to get it.

 

After few minutes he walked into the room where his dear Pinetree was laying in a gage. His back facing him. There were few candles in the room that were the only light source. Without them the room would be completely dark. Since there were no windows. Only a door, stone walls and a stone floor. He had to keep Pinetree here. This was the only place where nobody would find him. And even if they would try then they would and have already died. But since he was a rather important person then other just took the blame for him. So he was free to do what he wanted.

He walked over to the gage and touched his Pinetree`s soft chocolate brown locks through the gage. It was so soft and covered slightly in blood. Absloutely beautiful. His Sapling`s head was covered in some bandages from his fun earlier. He had a bit snapped, but it was still worth it to see his little sweet Pinetree like this.

 

_"Pinetree~ Won`t you please look at me?"_

The boy, obediently, yet slowly, turned to look at Bill. Few tears were in the corners of his eyes. And his Brown eyes were dull, but a hint of fear was clear in those gorgerous orbs. He loved seeing his Pinetree like this. He was so beautiful. He looked almost like a doll. His little beautiful doll. Or even a angel because of his innocence. He was just so perfect, nothing he did was wrong. And now he was only his. Nobody would ever take him away from him again. Since he had gotten rid of the biggest nuisnace of them all. And now was about time to finally show his love his present. He was oh so excited!

 

_"I brought you a present!~ I just know that you`re gonna love it!"_

 

He took something out from behind his back. It was a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Identical to his Sapling`s. These were his sister`s eyes of course. She was to nosy and a threat so he had to get rid of her. He still had her body in another room. She might cook her up for his Pinetree if he felt like it. That`s what he had done to all the other bodies after all. At first his Poor Dear tried to fight it, but eventually he gave in and started eating all the meat hungrily. He was giving up more and more each day. He was glad about that. His Pinetree was so close to understanding everything.

He handed his lover his sister`s eyes. The boy`s eyes were filled with horror when realisation hit him. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks nonstop. He loved seeing him cry like that, seeing him afraid like that. It gave him a thrill that was just unexplainable, but he loved it, a lot. It reminded him of the day when he first showed his love to the boy. He can still remeber it so clearly.

 

**_He was thrusting himself mercilessly inside and out of his lover while moaning in pleasure. His love was so tight and warm around him. It was as if he didn`t want to let him go. He just knew they were made for one another._ **

**_"I love you Pinetree!~ God I love you so much!~_ **

**_The smaller male cried out in pain as tears streamed down his cheeks. The boy couldn`t get away since his ankle was chained to a wall and the tight grip that he had on the boy`s hips, made it also impossible to move any further away._ **

**_"P-Please stop! P-Please s-stop!"_ **

**_He ignored the boy`s as he continued on with his thrusts and so after few minutes, he came inside of the boy. He panted heavily and pulled himself out of his sapling. He pulled him close to his chest and whispered sweetly into his ear._ **

**_"I love you~ We`re bonded for eternity now. Nothing can separate us."_ **

**_The only response he got was sobbing._ **

 

That day was truly the best day in his life. His angel was bond to him. They were together and nothing could change that fact. Nothing. All the marks on the boy`s naked form showed who he belonged to. He gently kissed all his Sapling`s tears away while grinning.

 

_"Oh Pinetree you`re so perfect, even these tears you shed are absolutely perfect. I`ll be sure to chersish them all~"_

His Pinetree just kept crying as he looked at him with fear clear in his eyes. He connceted their lips in a possessive kiss. He cupped the boy`s cheek to deepen the kiss. He pulled away once he was in the need to breathe. He smiled sweetly at his lover and kissed all his tears away once more.

" _I am only doing this because I love you Pinetee. I love you so much, so so so much~"_

The boy looked weakly up at him. His eyes were dull and lifeless. The tears had stopped streaming down his cheek as he said his first sentence in weeks.

_I-I love you to Bill..."_

His ocean blue eyes lit up with pure happiness. The boy loved him back! His Sapling finally loved him back! He opened the gage and pulled the boy into a tight embrace as he started to pester kisses all over his love`s body.

_"I`m glad~  I am gonna show you once more how much I love you Pinetree~"_

The only thing that could be heard from the room were pleased moans and painful whimpers.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment it would mean everything to me!


End file.
